Sólo un poco más
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. Juudai/Yubel. Juudai murió hace muchos años, siguiendo el ciclo de su vida humana. Sin embargo, Yubel sabe que regresará, siempre lo hace. Y mientras tanto, vaga por el mundo esperando. Sólo falta un poco más... 9 meses más para encontrarlo.


**Sólo un poco más**

Las vidas humanas transcurren con inusitada rapidez y nunca son eternas, pese a que la reencarnación es una realidad. Son tan efímeras como el aleteo de una mariposa, tan insignificantes como un parpadeo. Yubel no pone mucha atención a este proceso mientras está sola, los humanos son para ella tan transparentes, tan inmateriales, como ella misma lo es para ellos. Fantasmas que transitan por la ciudad, fantasmas que no le sirven para nada. Un día está en Japón, dando vueltas por el que alguna vez había sido el café favorito de Juudai, al otro el café está cerrado. Un día se fija en un chico que le recuerda a Juudai, cabello castaño y desbordante alegría, al otro ese mismo muchacho pasa con un bastón y sin aire alegre. Es el ciclo de la vida. Ella probablemente habría muerto también después de haber cumplido su ciclo y estaría sepultada en el inconsciente colectivo, en el oscuro olvido, lejos de todo. Sin embargo, se le concedió otra oportunidad, una vida eterna a cambio de su sacrificio.

Ya casi no recuerda el cuerpo que tenía antes, frágil humano de piel pálida y cabellos azules, pero eso no es importante para ella, porque ha sido ese cuerpo, el actual, el cual muchos habrían considerado monstruoso, el que más alegrías le ha dado. Primero, el de la vida eterna, el de la posibilidad de vivir infinitas aventuras, el de ver los ciclos y los mundos pasar. Segundo, la posibilidad de ser útil, de no terminar con una vida aburrida, efímera y monótona, para después ser enterrada. Y por último, pero la más importante, la oportunidad de estar con él. Juudai.

¿Cuántos años han pasado ya desde que todo comenzó? ¿Cuántos años desde que eran inexpertos y se reían de sus errores? ¿Cuántos desde que murió por última vez? Aún si quisiera, Yubel no usaría un reloj o un calendario para cuantificarlos. Su deber siempre ha sido esperarlo y apoyarlo; y si además los años no significan nada para ella, si el paso del tiempo es sólo un entretenimiento, como esas televisiones mal sintonizadas con las cuales se encuentra de vez en cuando, ¿qué importa?

Esperar sólo un poco más es lo que siempre lo hace emocionante. Es lo que logra que cuando vuelven a encontrarse, todo sea tan brillante y novedoso como siempre. El tiempo, como un aliciente a su relación y no como un obstáculo. El tiempo, el inagotable tiempo. Aunque quizás —y sonríe con burla al darse cuenta de que es un hábito en él—, quizás está un poco atrasado en esta ocasión. No puede decir a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero ya comienzan a parecerle lejanos los días en los cuales peleaban los tres juntos —Johan, Juudai y ella— contra la Luz de la Destrucción y para que ella sienta el paso del tiempo... Es complicado.

Incluso en esa ocasión, en esa última vida donde todo era un vertiginoso laberinto de colores y risas, la vida se le iba rápido. De pronto había sido separado de él, de pronto regresaba. De pronto Johan se unía a su batalla, de pronto Juudai estaba en sus brazos muriendo tras un último esfuerzo. Sí, la vida era así para casi todos. ¿Qué habría sucedido con Johan después? No se había molestado en saberlo. Y ahora era demasiado tarde; ahora de nuevo transitarían el mismo camino solos, juntos. Claro está, en cuanto Juudai tuviera la dignidad de aparecer. Pero, ¿cuándo sería eso?

Casi como respondiendo a su pregunta, casi como respondiendo a su interminable espera, Yubel ve pasar a una mujer por la ventana del edificio donde anteriormente estaba el café favorito de Juudai, ahora un bloque de oficinas. Está sola y carga bolsas llenas de víveres, pese a su avanzado estado de embarazo. Parecería una más para ella, una humana más a la cual nunca volvería a ver ni le importaría, si no fuera porque en su vientre yace Juudai. Lo sabe, lo presiente. Aquél vientre poco abultado la atrae como si fuera un imán, el llamado del destino entretejiendo los lazos rojos de nuevo.

Ha llegado. O al menos, _casi ha llegado_. Sólo tiene que esperar un poquito más. Y por supuesto, unos cuantos meses no son nada de cara a la eternidad.

**FIN.**


End file.
